What is Skye?
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: What has Skye become now that she has touched the obelisk? Will she become what Cal told her she would? Or will she be able to learn how to control her new found powers before it is too late? And what will her parents and husband do to help her? Sequel to my story 'Who is Skye' so you need to read that first :-) Continues on directly from were that left off :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is chapter one to my sequel of 'Who is Skye?' I hope you enjoy :-) Unlike my previous story updates will not be as regular as uni has me very busy, but they should be weekly :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 1**

**Skye's Point of View**

Beep Beep Beep was the next sound I heard after been in the darkness. I couldn't quite register what it was but as I opened my eyes it became clear. I was in a hospital bed in what I only hoped to be the base. I was alone but the empty cups and blankets scattered around the room suggested I wasn't always. I didn't know how long I was out or how much time had passed. Even what had happened to me was hazy. However I didn't have long to think about what had happened as a few minutes after I woke Jemma walked in.

She looked tired and flustered. She quietly closed the door and turned to look at me. Clearly startled she jumped when she saw I was awake.

"Skye!" She gasped.

"Hey Jemma." I smiled. Relieved to see a friendly face.

"I can't believe you awake I was only gone a few minutes." Jemma replied.

"It's good to see you." She added with her signature smile.

"You too." I laughed as she pulled me into a hug.

However as she did the lights flickered and there was a slight tremble in the floor.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." Jemma said a little to quickly.

"Jemma?" I pressed. Sensing she was keeping something from me.

Lucky for Jemma Grant appeared at the window and immediately dived in.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me she was awake?" He said to Jemma as he rushed over and embraced me.

Relaxing into his arms and allowing relief to wash over me I didn't even hear her response.

"How are you?" Grant whispered as he continued to hold me.

"Little tired but otherwise a lot better than I have been going by how you two are acting." I replied.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Too long." Grant mumbled but he didn't give me a straight answer.

"Grant…" I trailed off.

"Skye it hasn't been that long but it felt like longer." He explained.

"How long?" I repeated.

"Fine two months." He sighed in response.

"2 months?" I yelled.

Again the lights flickered and the floor trembled.

"What the hell is that?" I hissed.

A worried exchange of looks between Grant and Jemma told me there was more they were hiding.

"Guys." I stated.

"Skye you need to rest we will be back later." Jemma said as she turned and left.

Grant lingered for a second before giving me a quick kiss and doing the same. Once again I was alone but this time I had a million questions.

* * *

**Melinda May's Point of View**

I was pacing Phil's office holding my grandson while trying to come up with ways to handle our current situation.

"Mel stop pacing." Phil sighed from his seat.

"Nathan likes it." I hissed.

"Really he looks nauseous." Phil tried to joke.

A quick glare from me ended that.

"Ok come on give him here you need to relax and eat." Phil instructed as he took Nathan.

I nodded in agreement but another tremble in the floor and a flicker of the lights ended that.

"It's getting worse." I cried.

"Mel we will figure this out and when Skye wakes up it will be easier." He assured me.

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"Because she is our daughter and I have hope. Whatever this is, whatever she has become she can learn to control it. It has always been inside of her now she needs to learn how it works. It might not be a bad thing." Phil said.

"Like Banner?" I said sarcastically.

"This isn't like Banner. Skye was made to have this…these…whatever way you describe this situation so she will be able to handle it." Phil told me.

"And if not?" I whispered.

"That's not an option I am willing to consider." Phil stated.

Before I could reply Jemma and Ward walked in.

"Sir sorry to interrupt but she's awake." Jemma announced.

"Awake?" Phil gasped as he passed Nathan to his father.

"How is she?" I asked nervously.

"Pissed we won't tell her anything." Ward replied.

"So ok then?" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Well that's not a definition I can give….. you know with the…..circumstances…." Jemma mumbled.

"Jemma at this minute awake and talking are enough." Phil smiled.

"Can we um go see her?" I asked Jemma who was monitoring her carefully.

"Yes but bare in mind the trembling and lights flickering have all been when she was emotionally upset or happy depending on her dreams and when she saw Ward that was the most recent one. So um I guess seeing you two might make it happen again but on a larger scale given there is two of you." Jemma explained.

"So go alone?" I asked for confirmation.

"I think that's best." Jemma confirmed.

"Go." Phil smiled as I looked at him.

"You sure?" I asked but I was already making my way towards the door.

He nodded in confirmation and I took off.

* * *

Seconds later I was at her door. Nervously I knocked and entered. She was still in bed but looked up when she saw me.

"Mom!" She grinned as I approached.

Before I could react she had her arms around my neck.

"Mom what is going on? Grant and Jemma wouldn't tell me anything and I really need to know…." Skye rambled as she released me.

"Skye we don't need to talk about that right now. You just woke up." I said trying to put off the inevitable.

This was a mistake. She got mad. The lights flickered angrily and the floor once again gave violent shakes.

"Skye you need to relax….." I begged.

"Then tell me what you're keeping from me." Skye hissed.

"Ok, ok but relax first." I said as I placed my hands on her shoulders.

Eventually she calmed enough and things returned to normal.

"Talk." Skye stated as soon as things calmed.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked…..

**Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought :-) Until next time ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I got a chance to do an early update :-) Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the follows and favs for the first chapter it means a lot! No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 2**

**May's Point of View**

"The last thing I remember is being in the dark." Skye told me.

"And before that?" I asked.

"Mom this is about what you are keeping from me not what I remember!" She hissed.

Trying not to upset her further I nodded in agreement.

"Your right honey but I need to know so I know were to start." I explained.

"Fine I remember being in the room with Raina and the Obelisk." She said.

"Ok well after that…" I began to say but Jemma appeared cutting me off.

"May, Coulson wants you." She interrupted.

"Why didn't he come here himself?" Skye questioned.

"Don't know." Jemma lied.

"Skye I have to…" I trialled off.

"Finish what you were telling me first." She insisted.

"Skye…." I sighed.

"Mom, tell me!" Skye yelled.

As she did the light beside her blew up and there was a loud bang causing us all to jump.

Taking advantage of the distraction I slipped out and headed back to Phil's office.

* * *

"What was that?" He said as soon as I walked in.

"What?" I replied.

"That, you were going to tell her weren't you?" He hissed.

"Not everything!" I argued.

"What's going on?" Ward said as he re-entered the room.

"Were is Nathan?" I asked.

"Sleeping. What happened?" Ward replied with concern.

The stress of the past few months was evident on his face and I felt sorry for him as Phil began to explain.

"Um Melinda was considering telling Skye some of the truth." He explained.

"You stopped her?" Ward questioned.

"I did, I just don't think it is safe. We don't know what we are dealing with and we don't know how she will react. It is in her best and our own best interest to keep her in the dark. At least for now." Phil told us.

"What is she brings the place down before that? Consumed with rage at what we are hiding?" Ward hissed.

"We will deal with that if and when it happens." Phil replied.

"That's not good enough she is my wife and I need her back. Nathan needs her back. There is a person out there who knows what has happened and I think we need to find him!" Ward yelled.

Dread filled me as I knew exactly to whom he was referring to and that person was Cal.

"No we are not going to him for help!" Phil cried.

"Phil it might be the best option." I said reluctantly.

"No she is my daughter and I have to keep her safe and that means he can not be near her!" Phil yelled as he stormed off.

* * *

"You agree with me?" Ward asked once Phil was gone.

"Reluctantly is seems like our only option." I admitted.

"Good come with me." Ward said as I followed him out.

He took me down to his room were a sleeping Nathan lay in his crib. He quietly pulled out his laptop and gestured for me to sit down.

"I found him." He said as soon as I did.

"Cal?" I whispered.

"Yes. He is hiding from Hydra but he isn't alone." He told me.

"Who is with him?" I asked.

"Raina." Ward replied.

"Raina? Is she, I mean is she different?" I gasped.

"I haven't seen her but I know she is there." Ward replied as he showed me the camera footage of a rundown building.

"How?" I questioned.

"He is buying food for two and occasionally there are signs of powers? If that's the right word." He explained.

"So you think we should go there? Ask for help?" I asked.

"Got any better ideas?" Ward sighed.

Before I could answer once again the lights flickered and the floor shook. This time it woke Nathan and he began to cry loudly. A tired Ward went to reach for him but I stopped him.

"Ward your exhausted, stressed and under a lot of pressure. We need to think about this logically and I need to decide if I am ok with going behind Phil's back. So right now I think its best you get some sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow. Oh and don't look at that screen anymore Cal can wait." I said as I went to get my grandson.

As I slowly picked him up and headed for the door Ward spoke.

"Thanks May I don't think I could have done any of this without you and Phil. I am glad you found us and I am sorry we ran away. You two are the best things that have ever happened in her life." Ward smiled.

"That means a lot Grant and I am glad we found you to. However you made one mistake." I replied.

Ward looked at me confused.

"You and Nathan are the two best things that have happened to her, myself and Phil are just lucky to be part of the ride." I smiled.

"Thanks." Ward smirked as I left him to rest.

* * *

As I walked back up the corridor Bobbi greeted me.

"Hey Nate!" She grinned as she rubbed his little head.

"Hi, to you to Bobbi." I laughed as she completely ignored me.

"Sorry, hello Melinda." She smirked.

"Bobbi have you seen my husband?" I asked.

"Actually I have and I was on my way to find you. He went to see Skye hence the once again power outage and now wants to see you in his office." Bobbi told me.

"Ok well um can you look after Nathan?" I asked.

Panic crossed her face as she stared at me.

"Um…" She mumbled.

"Bobbi he is a baby not a bomb. Now come on we can watch him." Hunter said as he rounded the corner.

Bobbi shot Hunter an angry glare before finally nodding and taking Nathan from me.

"You sure your ok with him?" I asked nervously.

"We are experts." Hunter assured me but I wasn't convinced that was an appropriate word.

"Ok we I won't be long." I said as I reluctantly walked away.

As I walked upstairs to Phil's office I could hear him pacing and I knew what I was about to listen to wasn't going to be good news…

**Until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 3**

**May's Point of View**

As I walked into Phil's office he gestured for me to take a seat. Once I did he took his seat opposite me.

"Phil what is wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Mel you know I would do anything for Skye right?" He replied.

"Of course why?" I asked hesitantly.

"I think we need to take her away from here. Away from Ward and Nathan." He stated.

"Excuse me? What good would that do?" I questioned.

"Mel she is unstable what happens if she hurts somebody?" Phil sighed.

I knew he was right I just didn't want to face our reality. However before I could respond Jemma knocked.

"Come in." Phil called.

Jemma gently opened the door.

"Sir Skye is asking about Nathan." She whispered.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"That I would go and see where he was. I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything and I know she cant see him…" Jemma started to ramble but I cut her off.

"Jemma it's ok." I assured her.

She managed a small smile in response.

"So Phil any solutions?" I said as I turned to face him.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

It felt like an eternity since Jemma had left. She left on the promise of finding Nathan but I was getting the feeling she had lied. So I unhooked myself from the many machines I was connected to and went in search of him myself.

I silently crept alone the corridors until I heard him. The tiniest giggle, but I knew it was Nathan. I peeked around the corner and for the first time in months saw my son. He had got so big and I desperately wanted to hold him. However there was a problem. He was with Bobbi and Hunter and I knew if under orders to keep him from me, they would damn well keep to their instructions.

I planned to leave it at that and confront Jemma as to why he was being kept from me. However by body had different plans. Nathan laughed again and without warning my body instinctively walked towards him.

"Skye?" Bobbi gasped as I stood in front of them.

"I didn't know you were allowed out of bed." She stated.

"Can I have my son?" I said, ignoring her previous statement.

Hunter and Bobbi exchanged a worried expression, which pissed me off.

"Let me rephrase that, give me my son. I hissed as I felt the anger build in me.

"Skye why don't we go back down to your room. We can discuss things there." Hunter said as he stood up.

Bobbi remained seated with Nathan.

"What's going on?" Tripp asked as he appeared from another room.

"Skye you're supposed to be resting." He said with concern.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that!" I yelled.

As I did the room shook violently and there was a loud crashing followed by screams and a lot of yelling. The room filled with dust that started to choke me. My ears where ringing, but all I could think about was Nathan and the fact that my anger seemed to cause this destruction.

It hit me then why everyone was so nervous and secretive around me. They knew, all of them knew I was the cause of the strange power outages and the earthquakes. I was different. I was dangerous. Tears filled my eyes as the truth hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't stay at the base. I was putting everyone at risk. Cal was right I was a monster.

So before the dust settled I did what I do best. I ran, ran from the base, ran from my family and into a world more dangerous than it had been before I changed.

* * *

**May's point of View**

Before Phil had a chance to tell us what any of his suggestions where there was a loud crashing from downstairs. The power went off and we knew Skye was involved. Within seconds of the crashing we raced down to Bobbi and Hunter. The scene that met us was one of horror and panic.

One of the walls had collapsed and an unconscious Fitz and Tripp lay buried in the rubble. I scanned the room for any sign of my daughter and grandson. Thankfully I saw Bobbi on the floor shielding Nathan from harm. She looked up as soon as she saw us.

"What happened?" I cried as I pulled her to her feet and took Nathan from her.

"Skye was here. She got mad when we wouldn't let her hold Nathan." Bobbi coughed.

"Where is she now?" Phil asked as he joined us.

"I don't know. After the wall came down the room filled with dust and she must have took off. I'm sorry we should have stopped her but everything was crazy and….." Bobbi trailed off.

"Hey you looked after Nathan, that's what Skye would have wanted. We will find her you did great." I assured her. However I was very worried about Skye and her mental state. Especially if she knew she was the one with the powers.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

Once I was clear of the base I checked into a motel and had time to reflect on what had just happened. I had got angry and the building literally fell apart in front of me. I had put my son in danger and all of my friends. I didn't even stay to see if I had hurt or worse killed any of them.

I began to cry, sob more like and the more I did the more the lights flickered. I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know how to stop it and I was more afraid than I had ever been in my life…..

**Until next time ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4, sorry it took so long I have had a lot of exams lately and more to come :-( Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 4**

**Skye's Point if View**

I don't know how long I was sitting on the motel bed, could have been an hour could have been a day I didn't know and I didn't care. It wasn't until there was a knock at my door that I was forced into reality.

"I'm ok don't need anything." I yelled absent minded at the person I assumed to be the maid.

"Good cause I don't suit the uniform." Ward's familiar voice replied.

Annoyed and relieved he had come after me I yanked open the door.

"Why are you here?" I sighed as he walked into the room.

"I hear they have great coffee and first class rooms." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes as he continued.

"Skye I am here for you, my wife Nathan's mom. I am here to bring you home so we can figure this out. Together. Not alone in this awful room." Grant smirked.

"And how did you find me? I mean without parent patrol?" I questioned, noticing their absence.

"That was tricky. I heard the commotion upstairs and saw you leave. So I snuck past the others grabbed a car and followed you. I have been here the entire time but I knew you needed some space to cool off first." Grant explained.

"Grant that's sweet and I love you for it but I cant go back. I'm not the same person I was, I am dangerous look what I did!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you are different but you are not dangerous. You just need to learn how to control what is happening and we can help you do that. Going off alone is dangerous and reckless and I thought you had got passed running away." Gant lectured.

Of course I knew he was right so instead of protesting I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you, you know that right?" I mumbled into his chest.

"I do and I love you even more and as much as I wish we could stay here for the night we cant. Your mom has noticed my absence and has called be 50 times already. Oh wait 51!" Grant laughed as his phone began to vibrate.

Reluctantly I released Grant and told him to pick up. He nodded and hit answer.

"May, relax…May….I know…May…But…be right back." Ward stuttered before ending the call.

"You in the bad books?" I laughed, as he looked worried.

"No thanks to you. Come on we better get back." He said as he opened the door.

* * *

As we walked into the car park I noticed it was dark outside and I had been gone longer than I thought. Approaching the car I noticed someone crouching down beside it.

"Ward look…." I whispered as I pointed to the figure.

Ward looked in the direction I was pointing.

He slowly drew his gun and gently pushed me behind him.

"Who are you?" He called out.

As soon as he spoke the person stood. At first I couldn't see their face in the dark but as a streetlight hit them it became clear they were different.

"Wow!" Ward whispered in shock.

"What? Glad this didn't happen to your wife? She got what was mine!" The creature hissed.

I carefully studied their face and then it hit me, it was Raina.

"Raina?" I gasped.

She turned and glared at me.

"That's right Skye oh I'm sorry Daisy. This is what became of me when you stole my gifts. I became a monster and you…..well you got real power!" Raina screamed.

"Real power? You think I got real power? I cause devastation, earthquakes, I hurt people I care about, I didn't want this!" I yelled back.

As I did the ground shook causing us all to stumble.

"Skye calm down please." Ward begged.

"Bitch!" Raina cried as she charged towards me.

She shoved Ward out of the way as she made her way to me. However before she could get to be someone else appeared. He appeared out of nowhere in a sort of electrical flash.

He had no eyes but seemed to be looking directly at us anyway. He reached down towards me and was about to put his hand on my shoulder when Ward tackled him. However before Ward could hit him he vanished again. This time, returning beside Raina.

He put his hand on her shoulder, looked at me and whispered "I will be back for you soon." With that he vanished in a flash.

Too shocked to move it took Ward moaning in pain to bring me around. He was scrambling to his feet after hitting the concrete face first.

"You ok?" I asked concerned as I took his hand and helped him up.

"Fine. Who was that guy and where the hell is Raina?" He questioned.

"Vanished." I sighed.

* * *

_**Back at the base.**_

As soon as we walked back into the base mom and dad raced towards us. They didn't look impressed I had left but they looked slightly relieved I was back.

Once they were close enough they pulled me into a bear hug each.

"Run away again and I will chain you to my arm." Mom smirked as she released me.

"I will second that." Dad joked.

"I'm sorry I ran off but you should have told me." I complained.

"We know and we regret not telling you. We didn't want to worry you until we knew all the facts." Mom replied.

"Yeah well at least I can say I got off better than Raina." I mumbled.

"Raina I thought we didn't know what happened her?" Dad gasped.

"We didn't Sir as far as we knew she was with Cal. However we met her before returning. She was a…um…a…porcupine?" Ward suggested.

"A porcupine?" Dad asked confused.

"Thorns dad she had them all over her. And I think hedgehog suits her better." I laughed.

"Are you two making this up?" Mom asked. She didn't look convinced.

"Mom would we do that? She was all spikey and tried to kill me before the man with no eyes appeared and took her away in an electrical puff." I explained as best I could.

"Huh…" Dad trailed off.

"Then we have a problem….." Mom added.

"Yeah we do a serious one but I have to ask this first…Did I hurt anyone….when the wall fell…." I mumbled.

**Until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 5**

**Skye's Point of View**

Beep, Beep was all I heard from the machines keeping Tripp alive. It was heart-breaking and unbearable to know I was the reason he was lying there and although the others didn't say anything I knew they all silently blamed me. Of course they had every right to, it was totally my fault but it still hurt.

"Hey." Mom said as she gently touched my shoulder and bringing me back to reality.

"Hi." I mumbled in response.

Mom sighed heavily as she looked in at Tripp.

"You have to stop blaming yourself." She stated.

"Why?" I asked harshly.

"Because its not your fault. You didn't ask for this, you didn't decide to bring down the wall." Mom replied.

"It doesn't matter. Either way I still brought it down, I still shouldn't have put everyone at risk and I shouldn't have come back here." I hissed.

"And what good would you have done out there alone? You need to be here with us. The people who care the most." Mom said for what felt like the 100th time.

"And the people who are most at risk. God why can't you see I'm a liability?" I yelled.

"That's enough. I am sick of this pity party you're throwing yourself. Be down for training in 5 minutes." Mom scolded as she stormed off.

Reluctantly I dragged myself down to the mats where she was already waiting.

* * *

"Your late." She said as I arrived.

"How can I be late if you didn't give me a time?" I complained.

"Sit ups, 50 for being late and 50 for being a smart ass." Mom ordered.

"But…." I began to protest, but I caught myself on before going further. Instead I dropped to the mat and did as she asked.

"Now we can start our real training." Mom said when I finished.

A gruelling hour later mom threw her arms up in frustration.

"Why are you holding back?" She sighed.

"I'm not." I lied.

"I know you are!" Mom complained.

"I'm holding back because I don't want to hurt you. Isn't it obvious? I don't want to be near you, any of you!" I cried.

"Well to bad. You're stuck with us. Oh and by the way how do you think Ward feels with you constantly pushing him away? Not to mention the fact you never see Nathan!" Mom replied.

"Honestly as long as they are both safe I don't care. Neither of them deserves a dangerous time bomb in their lives like me." I sighed as I sat down on the mats.

"You know Ward doesn't believe that. He wants to help; I have to keep making excuses for why you wont see him. But you know what? That ends today, no more excuses." Mom said as she pulled me off the floor.

"Get changed your coming back to work. Three weeks moping is enough." She added as she left me alone.

* * *

**Melinda May's Point of View**

Having insisted Skye return to work I was relieved to see she had listened to me as she appeared in Phil's office.

"Skye I'm surprised to see you." Phil smiled as she walked in.

"Not like I had a choice." Skye mumbled.

Looking at me confused I gave him the look. He seemed to get the message as he cleared his throat and continued.

"Ok well we are off to Portugal seems there was some trouble there that we have to check out. Were not sure what yet so we should be prepared. Bobbi you and Ward will check out the area, talk to locals see what they saw. Skye you can go to if you want?" Phil suggested.

"Do I have a choice?" Skye sighed.

"No." I replied before Phil could reply.

"Then I guess that's a great idea." Skye said sarcastically.

"Were is Grant anyway?" She added.

"Looking after your son. Something I'm sure he would appreciate help with." I snapped.

Sensing the tension Phil spoke again.

"Ok well why don't you two go get ready. We will be there soon." He told Bobbi and Skye.

They nodded and left without another word.

* * *

"Don't you think your been a little harsh?" Phil asked once they were gone.

"Phil she has had enough time. She needs to learn how to control these powers. If she doesn't she is at risk of hurting everyone. Not to mention the people who took Raina, who might I add we still haven't found and still no nothing about!" I hissed.

"Point take Mel, but she is still our daughter so maybe be a little nicer?" Phil asked hesitantly.

Rolling my eyes and nodding in agreement seemed to please him.

"Ok good lets go." He smiled.

Two ours later and we had found the cause of the disturbance, it just wasn't who or what we were expecting. In fact it was an Asgardian god who we had met before.

* * *

"Hi Sif." I said hesitantly.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"I'm Melinda May we met before, this is Phil my husband. We worked a case together about a year or more ago. Remember?" I asked as I showed her pictures including the selfie Skye had taken.

"I do not recall this." Sif responded.

"You say I am a warrior, Lady Sif is that correct?" She asked.

"One of the best yes." I confirmed.

"Then why don't I remember anything?" She sighed.

"That's why we are here, to help you. Come back to our HQ and we can figure this out." Phil replied.

Sif nodded as we headed back to base. Only problem was we didn't know then she had come to see our daughter….

**Until next time ;-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is chapter 6, sorry it took so long but I have exams :-( No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 6**

**May's Point of View**

Things had gone from bad to worse since Sif had arrived. We discovered how she lost her memories. A Kree had taken them. We ended up with him at our base for interrogation. Something, that didn't go our way.

"I can prove to you that I don't mean to harm you!" The kree begged.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes but you have to return my truncheon." The kree replied clearly not getting my sarcasm.

"Yeah that's not going to happen." Phil told him as he returned to the room with Skye close behind.

"You ok?" I asked as she took her position beside me.

She looked worried about something and despite me insisting she returned to normal work I was concerned. She wasn't herself, hadn't been for weeks and I desperately wanted my daughter back.

"I'm fine." She replied, but I knew she was lying.

"Skye you can go, maybe I was wrong and it's too soon to be back." I admitted.

"I'm fine. Besides Grant left with Nathan." She sighed.

"Wait, what? Why? When?" I cried.

* * *

However she didn't get to answer as Sif walked in with Fitz and the Kree's truncheon.

"What is this for Kree?" Sif questioned.

"Stop calling me Kree my name is Vin-Tak and if you return it to me, I can show you." he replied.

Sif looked to Phil for orders. As she did Vin-Tak broke free from his restraints and snatched the truncheon from Sif. As soon as he had it he hit her in the chest. There was a blast of air as Sif let out a gasp. However she was unharmed and appeared less confused.

"It worked." She remarked.

"You remember?" I asked impressed.

"Yes Melinda May, I remember." Sif smiled.

"Ok good them maybe you can shed some light on the matter." Phil said.

"I can explain." Vin-Tak announced.

"Well you have been surprisingly co-operative so shoot." Phil replied.

"Shoot what?" Sif asked confused.

The look of confusion on Vin-Tak's face told us he didn't understand either.

"Um tell us what you know." Phil clarified.

"Centuries ago Kree came to earth and laid the groundwork for a race of living weapons on Earth. The detonation of the Diviner is a signal that these plans have been triggered. I am here because one such signal has recently gone off. I need to destroy the abominations and secure the Diviners." Vin-Tak explained.

"The Obelisk….." I heard Skye mutter to herself as if trying to work out what he was saying.

It took me a minute to register why she was doing this. However worry set in as soon as I did.

* * *

"Living weapons?" I questioned.

"Yes, people from earth who are genetically able to change." Vin-Tak told me.

I could literally feel my heart racing as I look towards Skye. Praying she hadn't worked in out my fears were confirmed when I saw her face. Panic was written all over it.

"Skye are you feeling ok?" Sif asked a pale Skye.

"Huh?" Skye mumbled.

"I heard you were there when the Diviner went off, did you see anything?" Sif pressed Skye.

"No…."Skye lied.

"Are you quite sure of that?" Sif asked.

Dread filled me as I felt the floor tremble, followed my glasses on the table.

"Your one of them!" Vin-Tak roared suddenly.

"N-N-No I'm not!" Skye stuttered.

"Save it honey!" I said as I raced towards her taking her firmly by the arm.

I pulled her after me as I tried to find the nearest escape route.

* * *

"What's going on?" Jemma asked as we raced passed.

"Skye?" She called after us, concerned.

"Jemma, Sif, the Kree…they want Skye!" I heard Fitz yell at her.

It was chaotic as I led Skye down the stairs. Unfortunately Sif was quick as she was right behind us. I had no option but to lock Skye and myself in the cell. Once I had the shield up I turned to Skye.

"Breathe honey, please." I begged.

"Mom she wants to kill me!" Skye cried.

"Shhhh its ok, we can fix this." I tried to assure her.

However as I held her close Sif started attacking the shield.

"Mom she will get in!" Skye whispered.

"Skye relax nothing will happen to you. Come on focus you can make this stop!" I pleaded with her, as the shaking of the floor got worse.

It was no use she was freaking out. Next thing I knew the shield came down but someone was trying to hold Sif back.

"Grant?" Skye gasped as she saw her husband being flung towards the wall.

"Mommy..." A small voice said from the corner.

Had he remained silent I wouldn't even have noticed my grandson hiding.

"Nate?" Skye whispered as soon as she saw him.

"Skye concentrate on stopping this, I know you can!" Ward yelled to Skye forcing her to refocus.

Sif turned her attention to me as I was heading to get Nathan. I prepared to fight as soon as she looked at me. A blast from behind broke my concentration. As I turned around I saw Skye fall limply to the side.

"She harmed herself…" Sif whispered surprised.

"Skye!" I cried as I raced to her side, closely followed by Ward who had beaten me to Nathan.

"She shot herself with an icer." I told him.

"Mommy?" A teary eyed Nathan sniffed.

"She harmed herself…." Sif repeated as I turned to glare at her…

**Until next time ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy :-) I am thinking of making the next chapter the last as I have been losing motivation for this story, hopefully I can get some back and will be able to update faster than I have been. No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 7 **

**May's Point of View**

A few weeks after the incident with Sif, Phil thought it would be a good idea to send Skye to a safe house. At first Skye began to protest but eventually she accepted the decision. Ward had gone with her and after a few weeks he decided it was safe for Nathan so he returned to base to collect his son. However things went south fast and we quickly learnt that our so-called friends were trying to betray us.

Bobbi and Mack were working for people they called the real S.H.I.E.L.D. They overtook our base and tried to get to Phil. Thankfully I was quicker than them and managed to sneak Phil out a secret entrance with Nathan. Once he was gone I turned to Ward for help.

"We need to take back the base." I whispered to him while Bobbi and the others looked for Phil.

"How?" He questioned.

"I don't know yet." I admitted.

"Did Coulson and Nathan get away?" Ward asked concerned.

I nodded in response as Bobbi approached.

"May, I need to know where Coulson has gone!" She begged.

I didn't reply which annoyed her.

"Check the cabin where Skye is, he will probably go and get her." Bobbi instructed one of her men.

"You touch her and I swear to go I will kill you!" Ward yelled.

"You, locked these two up until they become more cooperative." She ordered another.

He didn't hesitate and a few seconds later Ward and myself where held in the cell in the basement.

"Good job." I said sarcastically.

Ward rolled his eyes but decided not to argue with me. I could tell he was worried about his family as was I but he needed to keep his cool if we were ever going to earn their trust.

* * *

**Skye's Point of View**

I was sitting waiting by the laptop for my families usual night time call, but it didn't come. I was strange I hadn't heard from mom or dad all day and Ward hadn't contacted me either. He was supposed to be collecting Nathan so we could spend some time together as a family. I waited for over an hour but I didn't hear a thing. I was about to get up when it finally rang.

"Finally." I complained as I hit answer.

"Skye you need to run. Get out of the cabin and run." Dads panicked voice cried over the mic before he appeared.

"Dad where are you? Is that Nathan?" I gasped.

"Skye please run! Get as far away from the cabin as you can, there is a fault in the system near the north side gate. Go there and you will be able to escape." He told me.

"Dad please what's going on?" I begged.

"Skye go!" Dad yelled.

Sensing the panic and worry in his voice I got ready to run. I grabbed my coat and opened the door. However as I did I saw the sky was filled with helicopter, clearly looking for me.

"Shit." I whispered as my heart began to pound.

I had no option I had to run. I took off in the direction dad had told me to but I wasn't fast enough as their huge spotlights hit me. I heard one on the helicopters land and I knew I didn't have long. Tripping and stumbling as I ran, I could hear them getting closer. I reached the fence only to hear a familiar voice calling my name. I turned around to see Bobbi standing looking at me.

'Surely this isn't who dad was worried about.' I thought to myself.

However something about the way she was approaching me told me otherwise.

"Stay away." I yelled.

It sounded more scared that I intended, but then again Bobbi knew I had powers I couldn't control. She stopped dead in her tracks and was about to tell her friend to do the same but he continued on. He had a gun aimed at me and I panicked. The ground began to shake violently and before I knew it a huge burst of energy left my body and headed straight for Bobbi and the man. The tree beside them smashed into a million pieces as the sheer energy hit it face on. I couldn't believe what I had done as I stood rooted to the spot.

Bobbi recovered quickly and jumped to her feet.

"Skye." She said as she crept closer.

"Don't." I whispered.

I could tell she was worried but this time she didn't stop. I felt another surge of energy forming but this time it stopped. Someone grabbed me from behind and before I knew it I was in a different place. A room, a room I had never been before.

"Relax your safe now." Someone said from behind me.

"Whose there?" I questioned.

The owner of the voice stepped forward.

"I am Jiaying, I'm your sister." She announced.

**Hope you enjoyed :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here is chapter 8, I am afraid this is the last chapter :-( I may do another story relating to this but it will be a while. Thanks to everyone who has commented, reviewed and favourited this story as well as my other two 'Who is Skye?' and the Prequel, it means a lot and I really appreciate it all :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 8**

**Skye's Point of View**

"My sister?" I asked, unconvinced she was telling the truth.

"Yes your sister. Cal is my father to." She told me.

"That man is not my father, he is a monster. My father is Phil Coulson and I want to go back to my team." I complained.

Jiaying gave me a sympathetic smile as she continued to stare at me.

"I have wanted to meet you for so long. This isn't how I imagined it." She sighed.

"Yeah how did you imagine it? Cause I didn't even know you existed." I replied.

Jiaying gave me another one of her sympathetic smiles, which was starting to bug me.

"Could you stop looking at me like I'm a lost puppy." I hissed.

"I'm sorry I just don't know where to begin. I know you have been through the change and I cant imagine what it must have been like…" She trailed off.

This interested me and I felt the need to ask more despite my better judgement.

"Do you have…..powers to?" I asked hesitantly.

Jiaying let out a small laugh as she seemed to consider my question.

"I tell you what, how about you allow my people to help you relax. They will run a few tests see what triggers your abilities and as soon as we have you comfortable and rested we can talk?" Jiaying suggested.

Sensing it was more of an order than a suggestion I nodded in agreement.

"Ok good." She smiled.

She went to the door and let a tall blonde man in.

"This is Lincoln he will be helping you." She introduced.

"Hi I'm Skye." I said shyly.

"Yeah I know." He laughed.

He had a friendly smile and it helped ease my nerves as he approached. Once the introductions where over Jiaying left us alone. As soon as she was gone Lincoln started. He did a type of acupuncture that felt strange. My body felt like it was tingling as he put more and more needles in. After a few moments I started to feel sleepy and before long I passed out.

* * *

Waking up I felt relaxed and well rested. Lincoln was no longer with me and he had removed the needles. Instead I was in a double bed in a well-decorated room. Jiaying was sitting in a seat waiting for me to wake up.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I slowly climbed out of the bed.

"A day." She told me.

"A day?" I gasped.

"Seems your abilities have been taking quite the toll on you." She smirked.

"Yeah maybe, or it might be my son." I sighed.

"Son?" Jiaying questioned.

"Oh sorry I thought you would have knew that. You seemed to know every thing else." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't know. What's his name?" She asked.

"You don't need to know that." I said a little more aggressively than intended. I just didn't want strangers having details on my son.

"I understand you want to protect him." Jiaying replied.

"Yeah." I agreed.

An awkward silence fell as I tried to think of ways to approach the subject of my so-called abilities.

"You can ask you know." Jiaying stated.

"Ok….do you have abilities?" I asked.

"Not like yours, mine are more hidden." She explained.

"Hidden?" I asked confused.

"I don't age." She clarified.

"Why how old are you?" I asked.

"I should be in my 40s." She replied.

"How do you know you don't age? I mean it could just be good genes?" I stated.

"We have ways of finding out. What I am more concerned about is your abilities." She told me.

"I don't know how to control them. When I am upset or emotional in anyway things go to hell." I admitted.

"Well good thing you're here. We train people who are different, people who have evolved, people like us who were made for the changes the mist brings." Jiaying explained.

"Yeah well what the hell are we?" I questioned.

"You Skye, like all of us here are an Inhuman. It is nothing to be feared but something to be embraced." She replied.

* * *

**Melinda's Point of View**

"We need to find her!" I yelled at Phil and Ward who stood watching me pace.

"How are we supposed to do that May? Bobbi has us held prisoner." Ward complained.

"Well maybe if Phil had stayed away like I told him to!" I snapped.

"Mel I came back for you, I didn't know where Skye was and I feared she was taken here. They clearly want people like her." He replied.

I turned to glare at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I hissed.

"It means they want people like Skye." He said again.

"Why? What exactly are you saying? What is Skye?" Ward asked confused.

"Yeah Phil what is Skye?" I pressed.

Phil looked at us both and I could see he was incredibly worried.

"I think she is an Inhuman." He stated.

"Oh Skye where are you." I whispered to myself as the worry threatened to consume me.

**The End. **

**Ok so that is the end again thanks to all of you who supported this story it means a lot and I hope it answered the title name of 'What is Skye?' well enough :-) **


	9. Sequel

**Hey everyone just letting you know I have updated a sequel to this story if you want to check it out :-) It's called ****'Where is Skye?'**** lol **


End file.
